


Vengeance

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [62]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Darks-Verse (LinkedUniverse), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Darkness.That’s all there was.A single never ending void.Silence,Or at least until a soft delicate voice called out,“Hello?”Silence.Or at least there was, until something responded-“Ara,”
Series: Within The Shadows [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Kudos: 19





	Vengeance

Darkness.

That’s all there was.

A single never ending void.

Silence,

Or at least until a soft delicate voice called out,

“Hello?”

Silence.

Or at least there was, until something responded-

“Ara,”

…

“They’re coming,” Conqueror said sneaking away from where he was hiding and back to Stygian.

“Is he with them?” the Titan growled.

“No, there’s no sign of him,” he shook his head.

Stygian nodded sharply and held out his hand. Ghirahim shifted into his sword form. “Get ready, we must act quickly.”

Conqueror nodded, rubbing his arms and asking, “Are-Are you sure about this?”

“Do you doubt your progress?”

He quickly shook his head, “No-no-just my ability to contain it-and then-just Invicta-,”

“Leave him to me,” Stygian said, small smirk appearing on his lips, a rare display of emotion, “Now come-they’re approaching the bridge.”

Stygian masked their presence and pulled the two of them through the shadows to a spot near the entrance of the bridge.

“Keep your head level,” Stygian instructed, “When you lose control is when they win.”

Conqueror nodded, “Right-right-you’re sure this will work.”

“Just breath Con, you are in control,” He said.

They watched the heroes debate before starting their way across the bridge.

Stygian’s eye’s raked over the group. Ghirahim clutched tightly in his hand, allowing him to see in a murky greyscale. His gaze fell onto Shadow.

Oh Dragon...if only you hadn’t left, he sighed softly and Ghirahim hummed softly in response, the blade glowing lightly, comforting.

He was drawn away from this though when Conqueror spoke as the group reached the center of the bridge. “Now?”

Stygian nodded, “Now.”

…

Shadow froze feeling the air around them shift. The wind seemed to die-the air became cold-like death…and yet-

A heavy presence fell over him-one he knew rather well-or at least he had at one point, Stygian-

“Invicta!” he exclaimed but it was too late-they were trapped-

The Titan felt it as well. The sky became covered by clouds that had appeared from nowhere, blocking out the sun and bathing the land below in shadows. Invicta tensed and turned back to the entrance of the bridge. The shadows were moving and shifting suspiciously.

Invicta’s eyes narrowed as he watched them, signaling the group to halt just in case. He waited a few minutes but nothing seemed to be happening, he was about to say something-but an inky goopy arm erupted from the shadow. It latched onto the stone in front of it and started heaving the rest of it’s body out of the ground-followed by another-then two-then four-creatures continuing to crawl up and out.

The shadows at their own feet started squirming and soon the creatures started crawling out beneath them-latching onto their legs and clothes-anything they could do to pull themselves up-

Noble panicked as he felt on grab onto him letting out a cry and beginning to struggle.

“Acidic!” Invicta called.

The Ebon growled and kicked the one climbing up him off before stomping violently on the ground-sending out a wave of acid, killing the creatures attempting to climb them.

“Keep them at bay,” Invicta demanded before turning to where Stygian and Conqueror now stood, in the middle of the large huddle of beasts, unaffected.

“You’re mad Stygian!” Invicta screamed at the older, “The Amestead are not going to listen to him for long!”

“You hold no power here Invicta, why shouldn’t they?” Stygian said back calmly, a cool glare on his face.

His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth angrily.As the scythe formed in his hand, his back split open and his leathery wings unfurled. 

Stygian glowered at that, expression betraying his immense hatred. Ghirahim glowed briefly getting Stygian to reign in his emotion and calm down. Anger never led to victory after all.

“Don’t let up Con-keep the others occupied,” He demanded quietly.

“Of course, take him down,” The other chuckled.

The first Titan smirked, “I plan on it.”

And with that, the two launched towards each other-sword and scythe clashing violently.

… 

“Who are you?” he called, voice hitching, heart pounding.

“You know who I am.”

He shook his head turning away to face the infinite void, “No-you’re dead-,” he insisted.

A bright light appeared, breaking through the darkness. He recoiled from it fearfully, stepping back.

“Tell me why, why are you giving up?”

“Stop it!” He exclaimed, turning away.

“Tell me why, why do you choose to fight alone?”

“Shut up!” he collapsed onto his knees, covering his ears, body trembling as he frantically shook his head.

“Say, what kind of future have you prepared for?”

“Leave me alone! You’re dead!!” He screamed tears starting to fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks as his body shuddered.

“Have you fulfilled your dream?”

He curled inward crying, shaking his head and whimpering, “Stop…please stop-just stop-,”

The sound of footsteps approaching broke through his hysteria-soft padded footsteps. He looked up streaming streaming continuously from his bright blue eyes and down his face. His vision was blurry and watery-but he could clearly make out the massive black wolf before him staring down at him, golden eyes piercing through his fur. 

“Don’t do this to me-,” he begged shaking his head, voice cracking from strain, “Please-I can’t- not again-don’t leave me again-,”

But the wolf didn’t fade, nor did it turn and run away. Instead-it approached and pressed up against him, letting out a low comforting rumble, “I’m here Ara, I’m here.”

He erupted into hysterical sobs, clutching him tightly, entire body shaking as thousands of years of pain finally bubbled over and burst.

…

Stygian and Invicta clashed over and over again-moving so fast no one could even make out their forms. Metal against metal rang out over the area, easily overshadowing the Amestead’s eerie moans and shaky breaths as the others strained and struggled to hold them back-Acidic not wanting to accidently hurt any of the others-

However, the battle between the titans seemed to start taking a turn. While initially the two appeared overall to be evenly matched, Stygian’s attacks started becoming faster-harsher-driving Invicta to block and start backing towards the edge, exactly as the other wanted.

When the younger noticed this, instant panic and realization flooded through him and he attempted to shift direction, but the other was relentless, determined to knock him off.

And then, with three final consecutive blows, Stygian disarmed Invicta, flinging his scythe out of his hands. Before Invicta could even process what happened, Stygian flipped the demon sword around and drove the end of the hilt into Invicta’s stomach-sending him flying off the bridge and towards the water below.

Invicta choked but quickly regained his senses and tried to flap his wings to gain control of his motion. However shadows shot up from the lake floor, wrapping around him. They coiled around his wrists and snaked their way up around his neck and tied his wings shut-yanking him towards the water.

His heart pounded and he thrashed around frantically trying everything he could to break free but to no avail. “No-!” he choked out before being dragged under and his body went limp-entirely heavy like lead. The shadows released him and he only sank, unable to save himself.

Stygian watched calmly as the water finally stilled, sensing Invicta’s presence starting to fade. A wicked smirk appeared on his face once more. “Long live the king, “ he mocked before turning his attention to the rest of the group who had yet to notice Invicta’s loss. 

Perfect.

…

Shadow yelped as another Amestead latched onto him and began pulling itself up, however unlike the others this one was white. 

Acidic turned at his shout and fired an acid arrow at it, narrowly missing Shadow and hitting the creature. 

It hissed and recoiled, but unlike the others didn’t die. Instead it pulled itself up and tackled Shadow. 

The erembour grunted and strained wrestling with the goopy creature. Others turned to help him but were quickly distracted by the overwhelming amount that kept coming-peeling out of the ground with no relent.

Shadow felt a bit of panic as the white Amestead pinned him down and other black ones came up falling on top of him and clawing out of the ground to latch on and hold him down. His heart sped up and his breathing hitched as more and more started piling on him-weighing down his body-suffocating him-

It was like everything was closing in-

Constraining-

Binding- 

A low growl echoed in his mind and he let out an enraged scream which melded with the roar of a dragon which erupted from him, flinging the Amestead off. Power radiated off of him-slamming into everyone present-allowing them to feel his hate-his rage-

Stygian froze, eyes widening as he took in the massive shadow dragon which formed behind the erembour. And despite them being on completely opposite sides-he couldn’t help but feel proud.

‘Little Dragon did it,’ Ghirahim whispered. 

“Indeed.” Stygian sighed, “But now-we must knock him back down.”

‘Not the first time.’

Four stared up at the dragon in horror, mind whirling before remembering they were in the middle of a battle-it would have to be dealt with though…soon.

…

“Ara, it is time,” Atlantis whispered gently only causing him to cling on tighter.

“No! You’re not leaving! Not again-and if you won’t come-then I won’t leave-!”

“No, no,” He hushed him softly, “I am not going anywhere. I meant it is time for us to go.”

“Go where?”

“You know.”

He sighed giving him one last squeeze before pulling away, “You promise I will wake up to you?”

“I promise, now come along. Your brother needs you.”

A small childish smirk appeared on his face, “When does he not?”

…

Invicta could feel his consciousness slipping-falling-fading…

This was always the worst part. Just waiting…waiting.

His lungs ached and burned-needing air, needing it-

but the process was arguois-slow-gradual-long

He should have told them, the others that is.

But this state was also a clear weakness-

Ans a leader cannot have weakness.

At least not one this detrimental. 

It all started in his fingertips-

Turning to dust, fading-

His heartbeat slowed.

His eyes closed.

It was over.

Or at least he thought so until he felt something dive into the water. Arms wrapped around him carefully, holding him securely before launching upward, exiting the water.

He was gently set down and rolled onto his side so he could cough and vomit up all the water that had entered his system. His body trembled horribly and he couldn’t even hold himself up. His rescuer chuckled and rubbed his back carefully, “Take your time-but not too long cause umm-clearly we’ve got a fight to win.”

Invicta coughed, voice scratchy, still not able to get a full breath in, “I hate you so much-,”

“I know,” Ara chuckled, “But I think we’ll stay and help, just to piss you off.”

“We?”

The howl of a wolf echoed through the area and Invicta looked over to see Atlantis tearing through the Amestead with no sign of stopping. 

“Oh he’s big-,”

“I told you,” Ara shrugged, “Now come on, seems we need to reign Stygian in-again.”

“Not yet-he will handle Stygian, we need to take care of Conqueror,” Invicta said rising up to his feet, body trembling lightly, but not letting it affect him.

“Got it,” He nodded before running off to go help Savage.

…

Conqueror glared at the two approaching him. Acidic who was taking out his army left and right and Warriors who clearly carried a vengeance. That’s alright. Conqueror had one too. Their sword clashed and Conqueror grit his teeth before throwing the hero back with a mighty block.

He had to get away-he couldn’t lose focus on the Amestead-

“You seem worried Conqueror,” Warriors said smirking, though despite his arrogant comment, the Ebon could tell he was focused and would not easily slip up as he had in the past. “Something on your mind?”

He glowered and parried another attack, jumping back growling lowly.

“Oh come on, you know you want to fight me,” Warriors continued goading, trying to urge him on-using his own tactic against him, “What harm could it do? You may win after all.”

He growled and finally gave in launching attack after attack at the captain who easily blocked each one as the Ebon lost himself to his rage.

Noticing Conqueror’s distraction, Acidic inhaled deeply, focusing in on the Amestead all around and sent out another wave of acid killing all of them. Their bodies falling to the floor lifelessly before dissolving into goop and fading back into the shadows.

Conqueror realized his mistake and froze only for Warriors to round on him and deal a strong blow which knocked him down.

Before he could flee or attack back, white chains shot up from the ground locking around his wrists, anchoring him there.

A heavy-suffocating presence settled over the battlefield.

Stygian froze. 

Kishin.


End file.
